gotrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaime Florent
Jaime "The Fox" Florent was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard under King Harys Baratheon. History Jaime was the middle child of Rickard and Genna Florent. He became renowned for being the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard under Harys Baratheon. He wielded the Valyrian steel blade, Orphan-Maker, the ancient ancestral sword of House Roxton. Standing at an impressive 6"6', Jaime was one of the tallest of the Kingsguard. He was lean muscled and had clear blue eyes. He had dark brown hair and kept himself clean shaven. He wore the white armour of the Kingsguard, with the sigil of the fox on his tunic. Jaime grew up in the Florent household, in Brightwater Keep. He was the middle child of his family. He had an older brother Damon and a younger sister Elinor. Jaime and his brother were close throughout childhood. Damon made Jaime his squire when Jaime was four and ten. Upon his twenty first name day, he was made a knight of House Florent. Ser Jaime Florent was a knight serving under the then head of House Florent. He distinguished himself in several tournaments. Excelling in jousting, swordsmanship and archery. It was during one of these tournaments that he happened to befriend the young prince Baratheon. A few years later, when Jaime had had his twenty-fourth nameday, he saved the king's life and was made a Knight of the Kingsguard after a formal meeting with the king and the previous Lord Commander. He worked effectively and efficiently for the rest of his time as a Kingsguard, honing his skills and silencing any of the Iron Throne's enemies. He was promoted to Lord Commander of the Kingsguard by the newly crowned Harys Baratheon, when the previous Lord Commander forsook his vows and left King's Landing. He led Harys' Kingsguard for seven years, protecting his old friend and king, Harys Baratheon. He earned the nickname 'The Fox' for his house and his cunning and subtlety when dealing with opponents of the king. Despite his friendship with Harys, Jaime had never got on with or even liked Alester Targaryen. He viewed him as simple, an imbecile who believed himself invincible. Of course, he never stated these things out loud. Alester was the Hand of the King after all. Important Events 'First Era' When Harys became enamored with the lady Maude Tyrell and following her kidnapping by Gylen Hightower. Jaime and the rest of the Kingsguard along with twenty thousand royal soldiers went to Oldtown to liberate her. Whilst they were in Oldtown, Loren Lannister sacked King's Landing and took the throne. Jaime, not knowing of this until later, gave Thaddius Lannister permission to leave with two other Kingsguard, to escort Troy, Mellara and Benjen Tyrell back to Highgarden. Weeks later, he was then ordered by Harys to retrieve Thaddius from Highgarden, so he left alone to find him. Jaime reached the road to Highgarden and met with Aelinor Stone, who told him of the sack of King's Landing and the Lannister's betrayal. She also told him how Thaddius had been appointed Lord Commander of Damon's Kingsguard. With the news of this fresh in his mind, Jaime returned to tell Harys of the new developments, meeting him on the road to Highgarden. He urged his king for action, to cripple the Lannister pretenders. When Harys announced his intention to take Casterly Rock though, Jaime was skeptical that such a feat could be accomplished. But before they marched to take the fortress, the forces of the king retrieved news that Rickon Baratheon's finger had been sent to Harys, enraging him into performing the actions that would lead to his downfall. Unlike some of his fellow Kingsguard, Jaime remained loyal to king Harys. He on one occasion scouted ahead of the main Baratheon force with a small company of men. They captured and tortured a young Lannister officer to find out the exact number of enemy soldiers. Upon killing the Lannister officer, Jaime jokingly talked about renaming Orphan-Maker to 'Lion Slayer'. Once this figure had been learned, Jaime rejoined Harys' main force and told him of the number of the enemy force. It was then that Harys ordered that Jaime and the rest of his men march with him on King's Landing. In the final battle between the Lannister king's host and the Baratheon and Tyrell host, thereafter called the Battle of the Kingswood. Jaime stayed with Harys through most of the battle. At one point, Harys turned to him and told him that should Harys be slain, that command of the army go to him. Harys and Jaime got separated as the battle went on. The Golden Company had attacked their flank and Jaime had led a counter-charge against them. Most of his allies got slain in the counter-attack and Jaime himself was gravely injured and fatigued from fighting. Despite being heavily wounded, Jaime still managed to kill two Kingsguard that had betrayed their oaths and told him of Harys' death at Damon's hands. Being further injured by them. He was then challenged to single combat by Ronnel Royce. After sparring for a few rounds, Jaime's tired state and injuries got the better of him and his guard slipped, allowing Ronnel's swing to land another cut. He yielded shortly after. 'Second Era' He was imprisoned in the Red Keep after being defeated in single combat by Ronnel Royce, who took Orphan-Maker from him. Although the exact timing and circumstances are not known. Jaime Florent died after the Battle of the Kingswood. He was executed on King Damon Lannister's orders. Family members Rickard Florent , father (deceased) Genna Florent , mother (deceased) Damon Florent , brother Elinor Florent , sister Moribald Florent , cousin, head of House Florent. Robert Florent , nephew. Category:Deceased Category:Kingsguard Category:Reach Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Florent Category:Lord commander